


Answers

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan shouldn’t be this concerned about a mere snake, he shouldn’t be concerned above whether or not Deceit was even around. And yet, at the stroke of midnight, he’s doing just the very opposite of what Patton told him to do. Because how could he ever let something like this go?





	Answers

Logan wasn’t quite sure when he noticed it first. 

It, of course, being Deceit, and his mannerisms. How the dark side’s body would visibly hunch over sometimes when he was in the same room with them for too long. Although, in all fairness, he didn’t make a habit of being around them too often. Especially after Virgil had hissed at him for using his favorite coffee creamer by accident, but even so, Logan couldn’t help but to see something where the others had just seen nothing. It was just as grating as it was uncomfortably sad for both himself and most likely Deceit as well. 

Voicing his concerns to Patton, had proven to only raise even more concerns. “Aww, Lo-Lo.” Patton had teased him in the same way that he always did as he slung his arm around the logical side’s shoulder. “It’s probably nothing, if he was truly and honestly sick. Then he knows that he can come to any one of us, it’s not like we’d kick him out if he was. But you’re just going to have to wait for him to make the first move, you can’t corner him.” The subject had been dropped after that, and even so, a few choice questions still stuck with Logan. 

Did Deceit know that he could come to them if he had a concern? Did he know that Patton or even Logan himself would help him if there was something wrong? Or was he operating under the primary thought that absolutely nobody cared for his existence whatsoever? The questions cycled around in his head endlessly throughout the week, they wouldn’t leave him alone. They followed him from sunrise, when he first got up in the morning to put on a pot of coffee for everyone in the mindspace. To sunset, as he finally sank into the comfort of his own bed, just for those very same thoughts to assault him when he least expected it. 

Did he truly know? And if so...what was wrong with Deceit? 

His eyes drifted shut against the feathery softness of his pillows, a little shut-eye would do him some good. Perhaps tomorrow, at the rise of a brand new morning he’d be able to forget about all of this and move on. Although, that was a boldfaced lie if he’d ever heard one. 

_ Wait. _

An epiphany hit him with all the force of a boxer slamming his fist into his opponents face. At that moment, as Logan’s eyes snapped open and he found himself bolting out of bed, he found himself wide awake as if he had just downed a triple espresso shot. 

“Of course,” He practically breathed the words out as he sat there, feeling like a complete and total fool. “Our lies..is it possible?” Logan muttered to himself, scrambling his hand around in an attempt to pick up his glasses from where he’d set them before he had settled down for the night. “He is the personification of lies..but self-preservation as well. Could our lies...could they…” So many theories and hypotheses rolled around in his head like a dusty tumbleweed, there was no way to know any of them for certain. At least there was no way to know unless…

Fact: Patton had told him to leave it alone. 

Fact: Patton had told him that if Deceit had wanted help, then he could and would be able to come to them. 

Fact: Deceit had answers. 

Logan’s leg bounced eagerly up and down, as he sat there atop his bed mentally shifting the chess pieces within his own mind. If he went fast enough, he’d be back by morning and Patton would never have to know, he could go and just come back without a single problem. He could go...so he would go. 

His legs started moving before the rest of him, as he scrambled around his room. Discarding his nightshirt before he pulled on his usual polo and tie, straightening it up to perfection before got to the business of actually putting on pants. He had everything that he needed, no paper and no pen, there was no use in unsettling the dishonest side before he even began. It only took him a moment to look himself over in the mirror and assure that he had, in fact, put his pants on in his mad scramble for clothes, Logan was ready to go.

Getting to the dark side of Thomas’ mind was a whole lot easier than Logan had every thought that it would be, sinking down he squeezed his eyes shut focusing his thinking on mostly the darkest things he could imagine and the broad barebones subject of lies as well as the side who often told them. Truthfully, he didn’t expect it to work, but feeling himself sink down. Lower and lower, he didn’t even have time to feel relieved as he rose up.

The darkness of the hallway stretching before him, and the sheer chill that hung in the air like icicles suspended in mid-air made an awful set of shivers wrack Logan’s body as he curled his arms around himself in a vain attempt to keep himself somewhat warm. It was absolutely freezing in the dark side of the mindspace, to the point where every step forward felt like he was trudging through snow. Walking anywhere as cold as he was right now, was going to be a huge problem for him.

At least, walking had been a problem until he felt a blisteringly warm hand settling on his shoulder, a scream bubbled and died in his throat as the hand continued to rest there. It jerked him to a firm and sudden halt, making his feet nearly slip out from under him. All of it happened, just seconds before warm buttery voice purred in his ear.

“Logic. Logic. Logic.” Deceit practically crooned out Logan’s title as he slowly circled around him, the carpeted floor made his footsteps completely silent as he finally came to a stop. Logan could see the flapping of his cape just to the left of him, mere moments before Deceit suddenly appeared in on his right side. The warmth of Deceit’s hands resting on his shoulder sent a shudder through his entire body, although, if he was being entirely honest it wasn’t necessarily out of fear. “You shouldn’t know not to come down here alone,” A sly smile curled onto the dark side’s lips. “What if you were to come across some dastardly villain, who wanted to use you for nefarious purposes.” 

Logan got the feeling that above all else, he was being teased. And a spark of outrage festered in his chest, for just a second before he allowed it to fizzle out. There were more pressing matters to deal with. 

Straightening his tie Logan straightened his back before he turned to face Deceit, who automatically took a precautionary step back. “Actually,” He smoothly began, not a hint of malice or contempt in his voice. “I was hoping to ask you a question about something involving yourself, if you do not feel too strongly about not telling me.” 

Within mere seconds Deceit’s eyebrow hitched upwards in a mixture of surprise and intrigue.

“A question?” That stupidly sly smile was back as the dishonest side slunk forward slowly. “For little old me? How sweet of you Logic, don’t go ahead and tell me.” It was the only answer he was given on the matter of the burning question that had been wrapping around his mind for the past week. As Deceit leaned casually back against the wall, his posture relaxed but every muscle in his entire body was primed for the exact second he’d need to make a run for it. Here was where all of his answers laid, if he was willing enough to ask for them. 

And he was, he really was ready to go to whatever lengths he needed to in order to get them. 

Clearing his throat once again, he fixed his gaze firmly onto Deceit not daring to allow his eyes to trail away for even a second, lest the snake-faced side attempt to slip away. “I was wondering if per say…that you…maybe…” The words were really less prepared than he recalled them being, tugging his fingers through his slicked back hair Logan took a moment to collect each word before opening his mouth again. “I have a hypothesis that you can debunk at your leisure, but am I wrong in suspecting that when it comes to our personal lies or lies we tell ourselves for that matter, can be detected and senses by you? And if you can...do they have any effect on you whatsoever?” 

Deceit’s mouth opened immediately, he’d been expecting some question about his scales, his eye, or even if his damned tongue was forked or nor. However, as per usual Logan certainly didn’t disappoint when it came to question, or his hypotheses for that matter. He was left there with his mouth hanging open, before he abruptly snapped it shut with an audible click of his teeth closing against one another. 

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, as Deceit pushed himself off of the wall he had once been leaning on. 

“You are wrong,” The dishonest side began, his lips twisting in a frown as his gaze landed on the floor before drifting up the logical side’s body eventually settling on his eyes. “I cannot see or hear the lies you tell yourself, and..and it does not cause me to lose sleep or give me a headache anytime I’m in a room with too many at once.” Just admitting such a thing made him taste something sour, he despised admitting it to anyone let alone another light side who probably wouldn’t even give two shits about doing anything about-

“Is there any way that I can aid you in your endeavor? I cannot go back peacefully knowing that all of us have caused you some amount of harm. Willingly or otherwise.” Something nauseating twisted in Logan’s gut at the lies that after just a few seconds he was able to flip around, a guilt that he rarely ever felt burrowed its way inside of him, like a worm chewing through the rotten core of an apple. Had he contributed to any of Deceit’s pain? Had he ever really lied to himself about anything? Had he...hurt the dark side?

The acute sensations of guilt were almost immediately put on the back burner the moment he heard it, the deep laughter that rumbled through Deceit’s chest. As the dishonest side cackled, he was bending over his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed and laughed. 

“Help me in my-” Another spiel of laughter cut him well before he could even finish, and a flush of scarlet dusted over Logan’s cheeks as he remained standing there. He hadn’t moved a single inch since he’d moved to face Deceit, so he saw it all. As the tears of mirth welled in the other’s eyes before they were hastily rubbed away.

Truth be told, he had never laughed so hard in all of his life, they had all claimed that Logan wasn’t the kind to make jokes or wasn’t even that funny. But looking at him now, that folded brow, his cupid bow lips that had tugged down into a disappointed frown, and his eyes that were the color of the earth after it had rained he saw….

“Oh shit,” Deceit blurted out, the words bursting free like wild birds from a cage. His laughter died away almost immediately, as a sinking sensation crawled right out of his heart and into his lungs. He knew the look on Logan’s face well, and it certainly didn’t make him feel any better about having laughed. “You’re serious aren’t you?” 


End file.
